Agent Capri
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: When a new threat is rising, only one blader can handle it with one shot. Join him as he undergo missions to quell the new threats with the help of the other bladers and for the WBBA
1. Metal Fight Intro

**Agent Capri**

 **Hi guys! I'm writing my first MFB fanfic! I'm gonna enjoy this and I bet you all will!(If possible)**

 **Now this story is about one of my favourite MFB characters. He's the sharpshooter and that's all. (I bet you all know who he is. I guess)**

 **Chapter 1: Metal Fight Intro**

* * *

 **It all started when...**

It's been 3 years since the Nemesis Crisis and now, the earth is fully restored after way too much destruction and mayhem all across the globe. Until...

 **WBBA HQ...**

"Director! We got major problems happening across the globe!"

"It's been 3 years Hikaru. Since when there is any..." The assistant who is Hikaru Hasima shoved some documents onto Ryo Hagane. The father of the no.1 blader who's the Battle Bladers and World Tournament champion(along with his teammates)and the one who defeated te god of destruction Nemesis. Gingka Hagane. As the director read the documents. "Impossible! How come all these things are happening?"

"It's clearly unknown but a lot of strange and illegal activities has been taking place starting in Arabia." He continued studying the documents and then, "In that case, we need to send someone to investigate this activity."

"Do you request Gingka or Tsubasa or..."

"No need to worry. I already know someone who can do this job in one shot." As he spoke, the doors opened revealing a slim Japanese boy with pale skin and yellow afro hairstyle. He wears a long white and black coat many buckles and buttons zipped up to his neck. He also sports black pants, black shoes and gray gloves with yellow dots and a yellow wristband. Plus, he added a black cloak to his everyday attire and still has his targeting scope on his left eye and is sucking his favourite lollipop. After sucking it a few times, "Somebody called for the one shot sharpshooter in this country?"

 **I'll start planning out missions in my future chapters. Stay tuned.**


	2. Operation: Desert Salvage

**Chapter 2: Operation: Desert Salvage**

 **Now I'm gonna start the real action starting in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Note: Forgot to tell you all I do not own the MFB series. Done**

* * *

"You recommend Tobio Oike aka Captain Capri Director?"

"Well, yeah. A lot of our top bladers are busy out there battling for fun and here, Captain Capri can be the only preference for him to go and investigate those so called "activities."

"For your information because I was assigned by you to do the job. I'm now known as Agent Capri! The one and only sharpshooter and secret agent here to carry out the missions and stuff on behalf of the WBBA!"

"In that case, are you ready for your first assignment Agent Capri?" All he gave to Ryo is a smile so Hikaru began the briefing. "You are to go to Saudi Arabia and investigate some illegal activity taking place. There are no details about it but we know that it involves beyblading and it was done in secret."

"I see. Anything else to update on me?"

"I knew you'll say that. Hikaru." She nodded and took out a suitcase. She set it before Tobio and opened it revealing a pair of sunglasses and gauntlets . "These devices are high-tech and advanced. They're an upgrade version of your targeting scope and gloves."

"Neat stuff." Tobio removed his scope and put on the sunglasses and suit up the gauntlets after removing his gloves. "There are 3 types of visions installed in the sunglasses. First is the night vision which enables you to see in the dark, detect hidden perils and target hidden enemies. Second is the x-ray vision which enables you to see through inanimate objects and last for not least is your target vision. When activated, your right side is covered while your left side is open to target since your left eye is your main eye power. Plus, it has a hidden communication device on the right side of the sunglasses."

"Sweet! I'll fire even more shots from this! And the gauntlets?"

"You'll be updated on that. In the meantime, you better start your mission out fast and pronto!"

"Say no more director! I'm off!" Picking up his suitcase which he brought in just now and wearing his new gadgets, he left. As he left, "You're sure about this director?"

"I have faith in this blader. He will do the job right. Trust me."

* * *

 **Saudi Arabia. 2:47**

Outside the airport, the plane landed and exiting the airport is the secret agent. "Shooting time begins. Right Capricorn?" He was holding his bey, Storm Capricorn M145Q. Just then, he got a transmission. "Tobio. Do you read me?"

"I read you Director. What's the shot?"

"In this country. You can try to meet a group of bladers who call themselves. "Team Desert Blaze."

"Are they the ones that-"

"Competed in the Beyblade World Championship? Yes, they are. On your left gauntlet is a hidden GPS which will mark your and their location. Plus, your sunlasses has a linked connection to their WBBA so we will be watching the footage from it and explain to you some details."

"No worries. I'll get to it." After the transmissions, Tobio set to work as he first hid himself from the public by hiding in an alley and activated his left gauntlet by pressing one of the yellow dots on it.(His gauntlets bears a resemblance to his gloves)A holographic map(which is like Google Earth)appeared pinpointing his location. "So I'm here and..." He studied the ma for a while and, "Aha! I've found my targets! Time for a little sniping! Operation: Desert Salvage. Initiate!"

Later, he was in the desert walking. "They should be here somewhere..." He searched for 2 hours as he walked around the desert. "Hope I'm not lost. A sniper is never lost and..." He then heard something. "Sounds like...beyblading?" He then walked a bit further and saw..."Well, my targets have been finally locked on." Yes, he found their training grounds as he saw the team consisting of Gasur, Karte and Zidane beyblading. "Perfect. Now I can...what the?" Somehow, they got company. 50 hooded bladers appeared and one of them ordered. "There they are. Get them! Let it rip!" they launched generic beys but Desert Blaze is well-prepared.

"Go! Storm Northern Cross!" Gasur called out.

"Go! Rock Raven!" Karte and Zidane called out. Their beys charged towards them as they sent some of them flying around their training ground. As the beys clashed, "They sure got numbers but we got skills!" Gasur encouraged his teammates who nodded and ordered their beys to attack. **"Special move! CROW CRUSHER!"** Karte and Zidane used their special move as their beys glowed in power unleashing the spirits of Rock Raven as they fused into one and soared down crushing some beys. But more are coming. "They never quit or what?" Zidane asked Karte. "They never quit unless they get their last shots!"

"Wait, who said that?"

"I did if you look behind!' The whole team truend to see Agent Capri armed with his 3-segment launcher grip which has his LED Sight system and bey launcher attached and installed. Plus, his bey is loaded and ready to fire. "Let it rip!" The bey bounced around the training ground hitting some rock, walls, pillars and then, ricocheted around the area knocking beys out of the way. Seeing this, "Oh crap! Let's get out here!" All the hooded bladers fled but not after, "Here's a little birthday present for you to open later!" Agent Capri threw a device which attached to one of their cloaks as they ran away. "Mission complete."

"Whoa, who are you?" Gasur asked him. "Who am I? Ask the WBBA and you'll have your answer."

'Wait, they sent you?" Karte asked him. "Yes they did. Now let's get serious shall we?" As Team Desert Blaze gathered, Agent Capri explained to them his purpose here on their country and his operation here. "I see. I think I know of this activity. Some of the bladers that lose to those that surprise attack us just now had their beys snatched away." Gasur stated. "What? The ones that we fought just now are doing this?"

"Yeah, we can't explain what's their game but their way of beyblading is unacceptable!" Karte stated. "Worse, they tried attacking us multiple times but we always drive them back and they still keep doing this!" Zidane explained in agreement. Agent Capri could see that the situation is dire. "If this keeps up, beyblading won't be safe in this country and the level of beyblading activity will be reduced drastically." He thought. "Plus, this illegal activity will be a huge threating problem if it wasn't quelled."

"By the way, you planted something on one of the bladers. What is it?"

"Oh it's a tracking device Gasur(The same one used in the Solar Blaze movie). It enables me to track him down and perhaps extract intel from him." Agent Capri activated the map again from his left gauntlet and began running scans to et his current location. After a few minutes, "Oh look, he's in some unknown abandoned warehouse in the harbours." The map shows the location. "In that case, we should go there and investigate."

"Whoa hold on Gasur, what do you mean by "we?" I was suppose to this job solo."

"But now we met you and we want to help. What if you can't handle it yourself? What if you got into trouble, who will back you up?" It makes sense for the agent is gonna need all the help he can get. "Very well. Let's infiltrate tonight."

 **That night...**

Agent Capri and Team Desert Blaze headed out to the abandoned warehouse. At the WBBA, Ryo and Hikaru are watching his movements. They watched as they entered and there, "It's really dark and eerie, I got us some light source to use." Gausr handed out flashlights to his team while, "Night vision activated." through his shades, it's green but it enables clear vision in the dark. "Neat!" The whole team exclaimed as they began exploring the warehouse. they searched high and low and at the corners through the darkness. After 20 minutes, "There is no clue on this place even though the location is accurate." Tobio analysed. Just then, "Agent Capri! Do you read me?"

"I read you Director."

"If my assumptions are correct, while all of you are exploring, one of the floor tiles one of you stepped on is loose."

"Copy that. Watching all this eh?"

"True. Now get to it!" Wasting no time, it was carried out as they examine each floor tile until, "Guys! I found it!" Karte called out as they went to his location and there, he and Zidane lifted it up and a hidden ladder was revealed. "One at a time and be as quiet as a church mouse." Agent Capri reminded them as they went down through the ladder one by one.

After a long journey to the bottom, "Now we get to the bottom of this!" Agent Capri then saw a door in front of them and there's light. Quickly and quietly, they went closer and took a peep through the glass window on the upper section of the door. What they saw was a nightmarish disaster.

In there is a hidden factory. there are many hooded bladers working on the machinery and there are piles of beyblades in crates and 2 hooded bladers took a crate and poured out it's contents into a grinding machine. Then, the machine worked on as it grinded more beys turning them into metal blocks. "This is horrifying!" Hikaru exclaimed in shock as Ryo wondered, "What could they be doing with all of this metal from the grinded beys and what's their purpose in doing it?" Then there was trouble. From the footage, "Behind you!"

"Wait, what?" Too late, the door opened and the 4 of them were pushed in exposing themselves. "Okay, we're dead meat big time!" Zidane exclaimed as all the hooded bladers turned and armed themselves for battle. Then, they heard a voice. "Well, well, well, It seems like we have uninvited guests! How about a little hospitality that will turn ugly. Meow meow!"

 **The mission will continue in Chapter 3...**


	3. Feline Ferocity Battle!

**Chapter 3: Feline Ferocity Battle!**

 **Previously, Agent Capri and Team Desert Blaze meet up and teamed up to do the mission but they were caught red-handed somehow...**

* * *

"Okay Meow meow nice guy! Where are you and show yourself!"

"Meow. Just look behind." They looked behind and he appeared. From the WBBA, "No way, it's Johannes!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Jo-who?"

"Johannes. One of the 4 nemesis bladers who support the revival of Nemesis the god of destruction." Ryo updated. "Keep your eyes peeled, wide and sharp. This crazed cat lover blader is a dangerous opponent using movement speed attacks!"

"I read you." Agent Capri replied as he readied his bey. "Gee, I thought I might be facing a legendary blader but who cares anyway?" Johannes then readied his bey. "You guys take out his thugs and cronies. The little furball is mine!" Agent Capri ordered Team Desert Blaze. They nodded and readied their beys as both sides prepare for battle.

"3!" Agent Capri counted.

"2!" Johannes counted.

"1!" Team Desert Blaze and the hooded bladers counted.

"LET IT RIP!" All shouted as they launched their beys. "Go Capricorn!" Agent Capri called out as his bey bounced to it's target. "I'm gonna enjoy this. Slash it Beat Lynx!" Johannes called as his bey charged and they clashed attacking each other. Behind them, "Let's go Desert Blaze!" Gausr and his team sent out their beys spinning to the whole army of beys sending them flying.

Cutting to Agent Capri and Johannes's battle. "Can you predict all my moves?" He asked Johannes as his bey bounced all over the pace and delivering a barrage of attacks at Beat Lynx. "Meow. Yes I can if..." His bey changed height just when Capricorn made his attack. It hit it's spin track and Beat Lynx charged and attacked it by using it's wide defense performance tip and used it's fusion wheel which is the below part to damage it. "Different heights matter. Meow."

"Impossible!" Agent Capri watched as Beat Lynx attacked Capricorn and even though it's bouncing, the triple height spin track is putting good work preventing it from escaping it's grip. Now, it crashed Capricorn onto a wall trapping. "CAPRICORN!"

"The beast will now feast on the goat. Meow, meow!" Johannes smiled as his bey continued to push Capricorn onto the wall.

Back to Desert Blaze. "Let's end this at once! **DESERT CARESS!** " Gasur's bey created sand around it(similar to Yuu's Sonic Buster)and then, it spun faster gathering up the sand into sandstorm! The generic bladers were thrown into confusion even Johannes. "Meow! I got sand in my eyes, nose, ears, mouth and whiskers!"

"Seriously, you're not a cat, you're a blader!"

"Oh."

"Good. Capricorn!" The bey somehow made use if it's upper part of the fusion wheel because it bounced out of Beat Lynx's grip with some attack power and is back delivering more barrage attacks. But Johannes just smiled and said. "Y' know, every bounce you made, I can predict where it will hit my Lynx. Thanks to my triple height spin track, I can make use of it to resist your attacks!"

"WHAT!" Agent Capri was shocked at this that his lollipop fell off his mouth. Soon Capricorn was being reflected off by Beat Lynx as battle scenes show Capricorn being deflected when it tried to hit the top, side and bottom of the fusion wheel, Beat Lynx changed into 3 different heights from a short height, it pushed it off through the Move 145 spin track, from a medium height, it just attacked normally like any other bey to push the fusion wheel of Capricorn and at a tall height, Capricorn ended up attacling it's spin track and the bey got flipped upside down by Beta Lynx and thus, it made use of it to counter Capricorn. "Well what did I tell you meow! It worked like charm meow! Now that the rat is trapped, the cat shall finish it! Special move!" Agent Capri was stunned for a moment. Even through the footage from his visor, Ryo and Hikaru were also stunned.

 **"AGILITY CLAW!"**

Johannes first did a slashing motion with his hands and fingers. Next, the face bolt of his bey glowed and activated to release the spirit of Lynx. Using it's claws, it rapidly slashed Capricorn in which the bey delivered swift attacks in all directions on Capricorn. "AH! Capricorn! Get out of there!"

"Too late. Y' know, it's futile to avoid my attacks but it's easily to avoid yours!"

"Oh really?" Capricorn endured a bit and finally bounced off but it took a lot of damage. "You may spin but you can't win." taunted Johannes as Agent Capri felt uneasy on defeating a tough and crafty opponent like him.

As for Team Desert Blaze, "Karte, Zidane, finish it!" Gasur ordered as the duo nodded at each other and, "Go, Rock Raven!" Their beys powered up unleashing the spirits of raven and they fused into one. **"CROW CRUSHER!"** They called out and their special move finished off the remaining bladers. All were defeated. Then, "Oh no guys! Tobio needs our help!" Karte exclaimed. "Wait, it's his fight. He knows what he can do." Gasur assured as they watched from a distance.

Back at the battle, Agent Capri studied the battle. "Okay, so I can't attack Beat Lynx on the sides in 3 ways but what if...above?" So, "Bounce Capricorn!" Capricorn bounced to attack from above but when it's near..."Bye bye to your fatal move!"

"Huh?" Beat Lynx suddenly changed height to the highest point that it repelled the attack flipping Capricorn off! It hit a wall and is losing it's spin. "Not good! If this keeps up, Mission incomplete! How am I gonna..." he then recalled something. "My move to attack from above..." A flashback was shown that when his bey was repelled when it Beat Lynx changed height at the nearest point when his bey prepared to land a strike..."That's it! Okay, I hope this works now or never because Capricorn's attack and spin has been depleted a lot so I'll make the most of it in one shot." he thought. So, "Go Capricorn!" The bey made it's move by attacking low. From the footage through his visor in the WBBA, "But it's not gonna work director. We saw how Beat Lynx was able to repel all of Storm Capricorn's attacks!"

"Wait Hikaru. I think he has a plan." Ryo stated as from the footage, "Meow, you've dug your own grave! Haven't you forgotten it will not work. Meow! Very well, all is well and it ends well for me. Finish it Beat Lynx!" The bey changed height to the highest point as Capricorn struck it. "I win! Meow!"

"Really?"

"Huh?" Looking closely, Capricorn did hit the spin track instead of the fusion wheel when, "KANG!" Beat Lynx was flipped in the air!

"MEOW! But how...?"

"The tables had been turned and the cat's toast!" Agent Capri smiled as battle scenes show the same attack pattern except that Capricorn was able to flip the bey up in the air making it vulnerable to attack in all directions. "Darn it! You may have broken through me but I'll still claw you to defeat!"

"Okay, it's now or never!" Then together, "Special move!"

 **"AGILITY CLAW!"**

 **"LIGHTNING SCREWDRIVER!"**

Both beys powered up as Beat Lynx unleashed it's beast spirit with claws ready for the kill and Capricorn unleashed it's beast spirit and gathering bright red energy, it spun into a tornado with bright red lightning surrounding it. The spirits then charged towards each other with great power colliding onto each other. An explosion was then triggered causing all to back down.

Once it's over, all looked up. "Meow, what now?" Johannes then saw the smoke clear and then, a bey appeared to be landing in front of him and it was none other than...

...

...

...

"MEOW!" Beat Lynx appeared to have been defeated as it landed by his feet. As for Storm Capricorn, it was still bouncing. "Well, that a was fierce and tough fight. Mission Complete." Agent Capri smiled as he took out a lollipop and sucked on it. Johannes was furious. "You may have won but it's not over yet! Because it ends in a BANG!" Johannes took out a remote detonator and activated it revealing 10 hidden bombs all over the place. "Enjoy your last moments losers! C'mon boys! Let's make a run for it! Meow!" Al the bladers followed Johannes to the elevators which is their escape route and Agent Capri noticed that some of them had a strange symbol on their cloaks as they escape so he got a shot on them through his visor and at the same time, "This is not good! The bombs will go off in 10 measly seconds! Zidane exclaimed. "10 seconds is all I need. Go, Capricorn!" The bey bounced up and began to destroy the bomb. Every second counts because when a bomb is destroyed, the countdown continues. Now, only one bomb remains and the countdown just hit to 1 second. All were sweating as Capricorn gets nearer hoping that the bomb doesn't explode so they close their eyes and covered their eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

"Huh?" All stopped and found out that the last bomb was destroyed. Then, Capricorn bounced back to it's owner and as it touched ground, it spun and went into a sleepout. Agent Capri smiled and picked his bey. "You did great Capricorn. You really nailed the target. Great job." He then turned to Team Desert Blaze. "Thanks for the assistance. Now, I must go and await orders from the WBBA. We'll meet again one day. One day..." They nodded at him as the group made their up through the same passageway.

Once they got out of the warehouse, "Well it was nice meeting you. Good luck for your next Mission...Agent Capri." he nodded as he shook hands with the Arabian team one by one and after that, departed into the shadows disappearing out of sight...

 **Well what you know, mission accomplished. So what's the next mission that awaits our secret WBBA agent? You'll find out soon enough in chapter 4...**


	4. Operation: Chinese Checkers

**Chapter 4: Operation: Chinese Checkers**

 **Previously, Johannes was revealed to be behind all this illegal activity and at first had the upper hand during his battle against Agent Capri but the sharpshooter overcome all odds and stopped him although he and his hooded cohorts escaped. Now, he awaits his next mission...**

* * *

 **The next day...**

Back in Saudi Arabia in an Arabian café, a waitress served a customer some coffee. The customer was in fact, Agent Capri. "I should be receiving my transmission soon." He thought as he sipped his drink in the sunny morning. A beep was heard through his communicator on his right side of his visor and he answered it. "You got the info director?"

From the WBBA, "Hikaru's working on it. Hold on a second..." Ryo Hagane contacted as Hiraku was keying in data until, "Okay, this mark or symbol you have traced out is none other than the mark of Beylin Temple."

"Uh, I never heard of such place before."

"It's a temple where they train bladers. Gingka and co have gone there before and met the Chinese bladers aka Wang Hu Zhong."

"Wait, this team did compete in the World Championship. Right?"

"True. So now that the plot thickens, we'll send you to China to work on your next mission." finished Ryo as the transmission ended. Finishing his coffee. "Time to play Operation: Chinese Checkers. Initiate."

* * *

 **China.** **1:17pm**

The plane touched the airport as Agent Capri exited the place and looked around. "The language is hard to learn and to speak. Now, how will I get the chance to meet any blader from the Chinese team?" He looked around and decided to walk around as he passed by Chinese stores and restaurants but he paid no attention to them as he continued his mission when he heard something. He looked to his right and ran to that direction. Soon enough on a pathway, he saw 5 Chinese bladers battling a girl who is apparently Mei Mei. The female member of Wang Hu Zhong and behind her are 3 small kids. "Ha! You're no match for us! We outnumber you 5 to 1!" One of them stated. Mei Mei watched as her beyblade, Aquario 105F(Or some people call her bey, Hyper Aquario 105F)was being surrounded by 5 generic beyblades. As she prepare for a counterattack...

"LET IT RIP!"

A bey zipped through a shot out all 5 beys in one shot. "AAAHHHH!" The bladers exclaimed as their beys landed in front of them. "Where...where did that bey come from?" one of the bladers stammered as it jumped back and Mei Mei and the bladers and kids turned to see a hooded and cloaked figure catching his bey with his hands. His face however is hidden as the 5 bladers were speechless. Then, they nodded at each other and ran away as Mei Mei turned to the figure. "Only a sniper can see it's target in a split second." He then walked away as Mei Mei watched. "We shall meet again." She said to herself as she departed but not before reminding the 3 kids to be safe and they complied.

Now later, Mei Mei can be seen heading back to Beylin Temple but never noticed that the figure that interrupted her battle just now was behind her as he quietly and secretly followed her. "Heh. Heh. Heh. She wouldn't know that I, Agent Capri will be getting some intel once she leads me to this, so called, Beylin Temple." He said as his face was revealed and he snickered around quietly as he sucked onto his lollipop.

It was a long journey for him as he walked, climbed and crossed through many dangerous paths and obstacles while following Mei-Mei secretly. At long last, "So this is Beylin Temple..." Agent Capri gazed at the Chinese temple where it trains the strongest Beybladers all over China through the vigorous exercises to train them in the most essential elements of beyblading. Now Agent Capri sneaked up and watched as the large gates opened up and Mei Mei entered. "I need to find another way into the temple without being detected by any blader in this vicinity." Agent Capri thought as he looked at the high walls and saw some trees. It then gave him an idea as he started climbing up branch by branch.

Soon enough, hands gripped onto the wall and Agent Capri climbed over and what he saw amazed him. "So this is Beylin Temple..." he thought. "First time I've heard of it and now, first time I've seen it with my own eyes." Yep, he could see the bladers doing their physical training of al variants like doing push-ups with one hand while the other holds the bey launchers and practicing some kung-fu moves. As Agent Capri scanned the place, something drew his attention, "Oh look? Wang Hu Zhong right over there." He could see the members training, Chao Xin is doing tai chi all by himself, Chi Yun and Mei Mei are training with some Beylin Temple bladers and Dashan Wang can be seen supervising the entire training session and beside him are surprising, Aguma and Bao who appeared to have rejoined in Beylin Temple since these 2 have lead their own clique, Beylin Fist and in the past, was rivals with Beylin Temple but now it appears they have reconciled and merged with the temple. As Agent Capri continued scanning the whole place, Bao who was beside Aguma somehow caught sight of him. "Huh? AN INTRUDER!" All stopped what they are doing and looked up following the direction that Bao pointed out with his finger to see the agent. "Oh crap." He thought as, "GET HIM!" Chi Yun yelled as many Beylin Temple bladers ran to the wall having him surrounded and readying their bey launchers. "Too many targets. I need a better spot to aim and...aha! There!" He stood up and readied one of his gauntlets and a grappling hook was launched from his left gauntlet and it attached itself onto the roof of the temple. He then was reeled towards it as those at the bottom watched in awe. "Now that was fast!" He exclaimed as he landed with his hands grabbing onto the roof and swinging his body up to get on top. Once he made it, "Now I can snipe all the targets with one shot!" He declared as he got his bey launcher ready when, "STOP THIS!" All turned to see Mei Mei as, "Whoa chill out. What's the meaning of this anyway?' asked Chao Xin. "I...met this blader and I owe him for his assistance." Mei Mei answered. All were surprised as Agent Capri jumped down but, "KSH!"

"OW! That hurts! Really not a good move." He exclaimed as he stood up and fixed himself but apparently, Aguma and Bao apprehended the "Intruder." by grabbing his arms as Dashan went to him. "Who are you and what are you doing here on our territory you trespassing intruder?"

"Uh..." He couldn't think of what to say until Chi Yun noticed something on his gauntlets. "Dashan! The marks on his-" Well, he noticed it too and, "What the-you're from the WBBA?"

"No, I was sent by the WBBA!" Agent Capri replied as, "Let him go." Dahsan ordered as they let go. "It seems like they did answer us after all."

"What? You were aware of the fact I was coming?"

"No. I once asked for their assistance and already-"

"Yes Dashan. We did send you our Agent Capri to help you in your situation." A voice was heard through the right side of his sunglasses and, "Is that the director's voice?" asked Chao Xin. "Yeah. He's watching my movements and watching you guys right now." Agent Capri replied as through the sunglasses, it cuts back to WBBA HQ where Ryo and Hikaru are watching the whole scene from footage. "It seems our request was not in vain director. You can hear me right?"

"Of course Dashan! I can see and hear you at the same time!" Ryo contacted as it cuts back to Beylin Temple where, "I apologize for our doubts Agent Capri and I thank you for assisting one of my teammates back then." Dashan apologized with respect as beside him, Mei Mei bowed down to the agent. "Oh it's not a problem. So, shall we get to business?"

"Yes we should. It's a serious one so come, we have much to talk about." Pleased, Agent Capri followed Dashan and Chi Yun as, "Aguma, Bao. Take charge while we settle our business."

"Very well!" Aguma complied for he and Dashan are in good terms respecting each other as he took charge of the training session while Dashan and Chi Yun escorted Agent Capri to the temple for their business.

 **Wow, it's been way too long since I updated the story. There you have it and soon, Chapter 5 will be updated with more action...**


	5. Secret Society

**Chapter 5: Secret Society**

 **Previously, Agent Capri went to China and met the Chinese team Wang Hu Zhong in which they have some problems and now, they decided to settle it right away...**

* * *

Inside Beylin Temple in a room, Agent Capri sat down as Dashan and Chi Yun sat down too. A plate of fired mantou along with cups of Chinese green tea was served to them. "Fill yourself agent. You came a long way from Japan to China and here if you ask me." said Dashan offering him some hospitality. "Actually, I came from Saudi Arabia." He replied back to him. "Saudi Arabia?" a surprised Chi Yun exclaimed. "Yup. There, I was on a mission and managed to stop a group of bladers from doing some illegal activity."

"What activity?"

"You may not like it though." As he ate a fried mantou, Agent Capri took a deep breath and, "The bladers are doing some raw material production by grinding beyblades into pieces of metal."

 **"WHAT!"** Dashan flared up upon hearing this as he slammed his hands onto the table. "Dashan..." Chi Yun had never seen Dashan's anger rise up. "How can they do this?! This is a very dishonourable and unforgiving act of aggression to beyblading!" Chi Yun then spoke up next. "So why are you here in China for?"

"Okay, in my mission in Saudi Arabia, some of the bladers working on this illegal activity have the mark of this temple." That surprised them especially Chi Yun. "Wait, you're telling us that some of the Beylin Temple Bladers are involved? But that's not possible!"

"It may be. Chi Yun. Go get the registration records." He nodded and left and after a minute, he returned with it. "What is this for?"

"It's a list of bladers who got enrolled in Beylin Temple." Dashan then flipped through as he continued on, "Hundreds of bladers enrolled into this place usually, 25 to 35 percent of them were expelled for their weakness in training or for breaking ground rules."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said Agent Capri silently as he sipped his tea in silence when, "IOOM!"

"What was that?" Chi Yun exclaimed. Then, a Beylin Temple blader appeared and reported. "Masters! They have returned for another assault!"

"Those fools will regret this!" Dashan exclaimed as he turned to Agent Capri. "We'll continue our discussion later. Come, aid us in battle."

"Alright. You have the sharpshooter then." Agent Capri stood up and the trio hurried out.

 **Outside...**

Beylin Temple bladers and the attackers clashed as their beys spun around clashing onto each other. At the front gate, "How did they break the gates? They're suppose to as solid as the iron wall technique!" Bao asked Aguma as they attempt to secure the front entrance with some of the bladers.

On the left side, Chao Xin and Mei Mei held the line with some other bladers as, "Hold the line! This temple must not fell!"

"Fall Mei Mei! It's fall!"

"Whatever! Aquario!" Mei Mei's bey sped up and struck through many beys while Chao Xin applied tai chi sending many beys out of the temple.

While the battle rages on, Dashan and Chi Yun arrived and, "BOOM!"

"They breached the right wing!" A Beylin Temple blader called out as he and several others went to secure the enemy's approach. "Let's go!" Dashan told Chi Yun as they launched their beys joining the group. "What about the secret agent?" Chi Yun asked Dashan. "Oh, he's on sniper detail." Dashan answered with a smile.

On top of Beylin Temple, "Now that's a lot of soft targets..." Agent Capri observed. He got his launcher grip ready as he attached his Bey launcher onto it. Next, the targeting laser scope. Then, he tested the launcher by pulling the cord gently. Once it's done, he gave the thums up which sucking his lollipop. And finally, his beyblade, Storm Capricorn M145Q attached and ready for launch. He took aim as he began painting a target.

Down there, the battle is getting tense as first of all, "There are too many of them! AH!" A Beylin Temple blader exclaimed before getting defeated. The remaining bladers did what they can do but are overwhelmed by numerous beys. "Regroup! Quick!" Dashan ordered as what remains of Beylin Temple regrouped. "FINISH THEM!" A rogue blader shouted for the enemy's appearance is similar to the ones Agent Capri encountered back in Saudi Arabia. "Seems like a good time to use the upgraded version of the solid iron wall technique." Aguma suggested. "Right." Dashan agreed as he, Aguma, Chi Yun and Bao got ready. "Let's do this **IMPREGNABLE IRON WALL**!" 2 larger yin-yangs was formed in front and one on both sides each. "Just to let you know, even if the wall is impregnable, those guys outnumber us heavily and they'll soon break it down!" Chao Xin warned the group in advance. "And what is Agent Capri doing?!" Mei Mei asked. The group looked up to see him choosing a target. "HEY! Hurry up and shoot!" Bao shouted. Ignoring them, Agent Capri scanned around. "One target. Multi-shot."

"HURRY UP! THEY'RE GONNA SHRED US UP!" Aguma shouted. The agent just continued the scan. "If you're gonna do something, now it's the time to do so!" Dashan called out. He was still in the task when, "AHA! Target acquired. LET IT RIP!" Agent Capri launched his bey towards a generic bey and once it hits it, "TING! TING! TING! TING! TING!" All watched as the generic beys were sent flying from pushing each other out thanks to a shot followed by chain reacting push. "One shot. Multi-kill!" Chao Xin exclaimed as the generic beys sent flying crashed onto their respective owners. "RUN!" One of them yelled as they panicked and fled but before that, Agent Capri took out a small disc and threw it like a shuriken and it attached onto one of the bladers' cloak. "What was that?" Bao asked. "Tracking device." Agent Capri answered as he jumped down. "I see. You intend to locate their secret headquarters. Nice." Mei Mei exclaimed as Agent Capri prepared to move out. "Uh...dude, where are you going?"

"Shutting their operations down, Chao Xin." The agent replied. "You may need our assistance for this." Dashan told him. "Look, this is my mission and already, this attack has done structural damage to your temple. I would suggest you guys rebuild it while I put an end to this ruckus." Agent Capri then departed. "He thinks he's a hero. Oh please..." Mei Mei complained. "No matter, if he wants it that way, we can't force ourselves in his path." said Dashan. "Unless we do it without interference." All looked at Chi Yun as Bao who's beside him spoke up. "For we have an idea."

 **In some local town...**

Agent Capri walked in as he examined the movement from the rogue blader that had the tracking device planted on his cloak via the map in his left gauntlet. "Hmmm...I should be near and-" He then saw 3 hooded bladers to his right. Using his right gauntlet, he pressed one f the yellow button and a grappling claw was activated. He fired it up to a roof and he observed their movement from here.

After a while, he saw them enter a dark alley. "Gothca. But I need to enter that area with a disguise. So..." He then saw another hooded blader and knowing that he's heading there, Agent Capri jumped down and stealthy made his move. He took a stone from the ground and threw it at him. "KSH!"

"OW!" The hooded blader then went to follow the direction that the stone was thrown from and there, "POW! WHAM! KSH!" Soon enough, the hooded blader emerged as, "Disguise ready."

In the dark alley, the disguised hooded blader walked straight and found a metal door in front of him. He walked to it and knocked thrice, some small window opened up and the eyes of a hooded blader appeared. "Let me see your pass." The disguised blader took it out. "Good thing I stashed it." He thought as the metal door opened up and he entered. As the hooded blader who was in charge of the door went to close it, a foot raised out stopping it, he opened it again to see 2 hooded bladers with height difference for one is short and the other is tall and they both have their passes.

Now inside, the disguised blader saw many hooded bladers bonding, drinking and practicing their beyblading skills. Some are even on the second and third levels standing on the aisles. "Are you seeing this director."

"Yes. At most 300 bladers in which all are expelled Beylin Temple Bladers. Not to mention the number is as large as a secret society." It cuts back to WBBA as Ryo and Hikaru examined the whole area. "How is it that so many bladers are recruited to commit those crimes director?" Hiraku asked. "Good question. On the reports that Agent Capri reported, something tells me an unseen hand is moving around." Ryo answered.

Now back there, As the disguised blader looked around, another hooded blader stepped forth. However, he's wearing white instead of black which is the colour of the cloaks that all the rogue bladers wore. "A meeting is taking place." The disguised blader reported. "And every word will be recorded here." Ryo reported.

So, "Fellow bladers hear me!" All turned their attention to the white hooded blader. "Our secret society flourished and grew for the past 3 months! All of you are gifted but in the worlds' eyes, they think of you as weak! Times have changed fellow bladers! This month, 5 attacks against Beylin Temple has successfully damaged their good reputation! Now, the time has come to end their legacy! All of you, expelled will soon show the world that Beylin Temple is weak! More like, the weakest out of the weak!" All cheered as it goes on. "Once their legacy ends, we will establish a new legacy for the world to hear! You will all be credited and you'll do something great! Greatness for our beloved leader!" All cheered some more as, "Just as I thought, the unseen hand is orchestrating all kinds of illegal activity. Agent Capri, I suggest you get out of here so that we can plan our next move."

"Copy that directior." As the disguised blader turned to leave,"OOF!" He bumped into the 2 hooded bladers that appeared and they stumbled down with the hoods unhooded. "What the? Chi Yun? Bao? What the heck are you doing here?" Before they could reply, "INTRUDERS!" A rogue blader shouted. All stopped and got their launchers ready. "Well, well, well, spies I see? 2 from Beylin Temple and one from the WBBA..." The ringleader exclaimed as he laughed. "Alright then. Since you're leading this secret society, who are you?" Chi Yun demanded to know. "Who am I? I am your ultimate doom! Your demise ends here as I invite you all..." as he spoke, he removed the hood slowly revealing himself to be none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Damian Hart. All gasped as he finished his sentence. "Straight into Hades!" He then laughed menacingly.

 **To be continued with some action in Chapter 6...**


End file.
